


Flames of the Imperator

by Panicatmychemicalboulevard, PartyGothRat (Panicatmychemicalboulevard)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alchemist Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Flame Alchemy, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Smart Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicatmychemicalboulevard/pseuds/Panicatmychemicalboulevard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicatmychemicalboulevard/pseuds/PartyGothRat
Summary: Alchemy, an unimaginably powerful form of science lost to the passage of time, its revival nigh impossible as scientific efforts began focusing more and more on understanding the bizarre case of quirks after humanity had started manifesting them.In comes Hisashi Midoriya, a chemist by profession, who, although Quirkless, had possessed a prodigious understanding of chemistry, and owing to his obsession with fire had somehow managed to recreate the most powerful form of alchemy, and had recorded his findings in an encoded journal which had been entrusted to his son upon his untimely demise due to a hostage situation gone wrong at the early age of thirty seven.Now, Izuku Midoriya aims to become the number one hero, so that no one has to experience what he did.Join him along his journey as he makes friends along his way to become the number one hero.After all, it is his hero academia.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya & Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Kodai Yui/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Family, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto, Tokage Setsuna & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Iida Tenya had always considered himself to be a level headed, calm and rational student, never shying away from speaking his mind out in front of others, and that is why when he had seen that the information provided in the UA test pamphlet was inconsistent with Present Mic’s explanation, he had not hesitated to point out the obvious. 

He was also, by nature a very straightforward and blunt individual, and despised those who would deceive others to further their own goals, and that is why he was going to reprimand the green haired student standing a few metres in front of him, as his near incessant muttering was obviously making the other test takers uncomfortable. 

“Hey you!”, he said, chopping his arms in the air to gain his attention “Yes you with the green hair! Stop mumbling this instant! Can you not see that your mumbling is making the other test takers uncomfortable? Or are you doing this on purpose to unhinge the others and give yourself an unfair advantage?” 

“Oh? Was my mumbling making you uneasy?”, the green haired boy replied, “My apologies, I really did not mean to.” 

“I accept you-”, Iida was going to say that since the boy had apologised so genuinely, he would accept it, but before he could, he was interrupted by Present Mic’s voice blaring from the loudspeakers above.

**“AND BEGIN!!!”**

And then all hell broke loose. 

Each of the fifty test takers assigned to Battle Centre B, along with the strange boy started making a wild dash for the entrance to the fake city, knowing that even being slow for an instant could cost them their the opportunity to attend the most prestigious high school in the country. 

**“GO GO GO!! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN THE REAL WORLD!! AND YOU WON’T GET ONE HERE AS WELL!!”**

Tensei had told him about the chaos inside the fake cities that ensued just after the students were let in, he had told him about how there would be a massive army of strong two and three robots greeting them in the main roads of the city, and that how there would be smaller one pointers lurking around in the back alleys. This distribution of robots was a cleverly hidden opportunity for students clever enough to spot the suspicious absence of one pointers in the main streets of the fake city, allowing them to earn bonus points if they so wished to . 

Charging head on into the thick of things, he quickly took a group of three two pointers down which were coming straight ahead towards him, and then started to follow the trail of destroyed robots to try and find some for himself.

Upon reaching the town square, the first thing Iida noticed was a massive three pointer robot was about to use its tail prongs to attack an oblivious yellow haired boy. 

“WATCH OUT!”, he yelled in an effort to try and alert the boy about the massive robot about to attack him, but his efforts were in vain, as it was evident that the boy was in no condition to dodge the attack. 

The next thing Iida knew, he was rushing over to save him.

In hindsight, jumping in front of a stranger to try and save them from an incoming attack in such a high stakes exam may not have been the smartest course of action.

But it was as if his body moved before his mind could start thinking and he leaped right in front of the boy to try and protect him from the deadly sharp tips of the robot.

_“This is it”,_ he thought, _“it's over. I have foolishly wasted my chance to get into UA to try and save somebody I don't even know…what would Tensei say? What would mother say?....”_

**  
  
**

Izuku Midoriya was having the time of his life. 

Although he would never admit this out loud, the years he had spent perfecting his flame alchemy had given him quite a taste for destruction, and being told that he could go all out on a bunch of mindless tin cans for the UA Entrance Exam was the second best thing to ever have happened to him. 

The first would obviously always remain his discovery of the art of flame alchemy.

##### Gripping the Zippo lighter in the palm of his fingerless gloves, he began compressing the air around a three pointer rapidly, after which all he had to do was increase the concentration of oxygen in the air to such an amount that it would become volatile, and ignite with a single spark. 

_BOOM!_

The green haired teenager dashed to find more prey as yet another group of the three pointer robotts exploded, as their fuel tanks caught on fire, their machine guts laid bare for everyone to see on the asphalt below. 

**“FIVE MINUTES REMAIN!”**

##### “AHA! YOU ARE MINE NOW!”, he exclaimed as he spotted 5 three pointers charging toward him, and lit his lighter once again.

##### The sound of yet more robots exploding left a satisfactory grin on his face. 

Running along the main avenue to try and find more targets to blow up, the first thing the green haired teen saw was that the same tall blue haired Ingenium knock off who had yelled at him to stop mumbling was trying to shield some yellow haired boy from the tail prongs of a three pointer robot. 

_“What the heck is going on?”,_ he thought, _“Could the blue haired dude not have destroyed the tin can by now?”_

Flicking his lighter open, he quickly blew the robot apart. 

“What the heck were you two doing over there?”, he said, “You could easily have destroyed the robot.” 

“Uh...umm..sumimasen!”, the blue haired teenager replied, “I-I must have panicked.” 

“And what about you?”, he asked the yellow haired boy. “How did you not notice a five ton tank coming your way?”

“WHEEEEEYYY!!!!” the yellow haired teenager replied. 

“Oh for god’s sake….”, he said, letting out an exasperated growl, “Now what do we do with him?” 

**“ONLY TWO MINUTES REMAIN!!!”**

“Shit shit shit!”, Midoriya said, “Catch you two later.” 

**  
  
**

Inside the control booth, nestled comfortably in Aizawa’s capture scarf, the rodent-bear-dog, in an ominous tone, said, “Maijima, release the zero pointers.” 

_“We indeed have a_ _very_ _interesting crop of hero hopefuls this year…”,_ he thought. 

“Izuku Midoriya, his Quirk, Flame Grow, allows him to manipulate the size and strength of any fire. His Quirk cannot create fire though.”, Aizawa said, reading aloud from a piece of paper from a manila folder, “He is described as a smart, hardworking and sincere student by his middle school teachers. The only oddity seems to be that he’s flagged as a late bloomer in his Quirk Registration paperwork though.” 

“A late bloomer?”, Midnight asked, “Those are always trouble.” 

“Indeed”, Mic, nodded, “It looks like you have your hands full this year Eraser.”

“Oh, _please_.”, Midnight responded, “We all know that he will probably expel half of his class on the first day.”

“Read the next file out, please.”, Nedzu said. 

“Kaminari Denki.” Aizawa said in between sips of coffee, “His Quirk, Electrification, allows him to generate electricity and cover his body in it, he can also emit this energy over a distance. His middle school teachers describe him as a cheerful, cooperative yet a bit irresponsible and dim-witted student.”

“Sounds like the sort of student you would expel on the first day of classes”, Nedzu quipped, “Neh, Eraser.” 

“Depends.”, he replied, “As far as we have seen, the kid does have potential.” 

**  
  
**

  
Tokage Setsuna was having a terrible day. 

First, some shitty electric Quirk villain had decided that hijacking her train and holding an elderly woman hostage was a good way to escape from the heroes, causing her train to get delayed by an alarming half an hour. 

But that had not been the end of her misfortune, she had tripped on a stray pebble just outside the UA gates and had almost embarrassed herself in front of the hundreds of test takers, and was only saved by the quick actions of a cute looking brunette with pink, round cheeks, and on top of that, she had been too tongue tied to be able to talk to her! 

And after all of that, after almost being late to the UA entrance exams and embarrassing herself in front of a cute girl, she had been too terror stricken to flee like the other test takers had when the zero pointer had shown its face, and was currently trapped under a slab of concrete which was too heavy for her to lift. 

_“I swear this feels like a moment from Shingeki no Kyojin.”_ she thought, _“Well, I really wish for someone as cute and badass as Mikasa to come and save my ass...heh...would that not be nice? Damn this stupid chunk of concrete is heavy… ”_

But it was almost as if the universe had heard her monologue, and was heeding her wish, or maybe it was god’s way of compensating her for her string of bad luck earlier today, she suddenly felt the weight disappear off her chest, as an angelic pair of hands entered her field of vision. 

_“Is this… an angel?...”_ she thought, _“Or have I finally died and this is a post death hallucination?”_

“Come on…”, her mysterious rescuer spoke, “This is no place to die.” 

“Y-Yeah…”, she said, her vision turning hazy due to the sudden rush of blood and oxygen her body was experiencing. 

“You alright?”, the voice, which seemed to belong to a girl with shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair, side-swept to her right and fair skin, she seemed to be just an inch taller than her and her face was schooled in a bored, almost annoyed expression. 

“Just had a two ton slab of concrete lifted off my chest by an angel.”, she said, “So, pretty good. How about you?” 

**“TIME OVER!! STOP MOVING WHEREVER YOU ARE AND LET THE ADULTS CHECK YOU UP!! I REPEAT!! TIME OVER!! STOP STOP MOVING WHEREVER YOU ARE AND LET THE ADULTS CHECK YOU UP!!”**

  
  


“Well, let's get you checked up…”, she said. “I do not claim to have much experience in the medicinal arts, but being trapped under a slab of concrete that huge cannot spell good news for your ribcage.”

“Tokage. Setsuna Tokage.”, the green haired girl said, “Th-That is my name.” 

“Kodai...Kodai Yui.” she replied. 

_And so this was….the start of their hero academia..._

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next few weeks were spent in a great amount of anxiety in the Kodai household, and even though the black haired girl was confident in her abilities, and her Quirk  _ Size  _ had turned out to be a very good match for the nature of the practical exam, the amount of time she had spent on rescuing that Tokage girl had robbed her of an opportunity to earn more points. 

“So, Yui, I heard that you had gone off to give the entrance exam for UA last friday?”, her father asked her as they were having breakfast. 

“Yes father.”, she replied, in her usual monotone. 

“Very good.”, he said, “It is nice to see that you are finally thinking about your future seriously.” 

Nodding, she began shoveling her scrambled eggs into her mouth in a hurry so that she could get out of the awkward silence that had settled around the table and escape to her room. 

“I will be leaving town for work today.”, her father said, “I will be away for the week, there is some money for you sealed in an envelope in the kitchen cabinet, I expect you to be able to take care of yourself.”

_ “Go and visit that whore of yours, you mean to say.”,  _ Kodai thought.  _ “Oh for the sake of All Might, why can I not leave this house and move out already?”  _

“Yes father.” 

“Good.” 

After which, Mikodu Kodai picked his luggage up, waded his coat up in his arms and left the house. 

“Good grief.”, Kodai said, “At least now he’s not gonna be here to breathe down my neck constantly anymore. Thank god for small mercies.”

Closing the main door, the black haired teen made a beeline for her room. 

_ “The new season for  _ _ Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai is supposed to drop today!”,  _ she thought,  _ “watching it ought to be better than worrying about the entrance exam results at least.”  _

And it was at that moment when the doorbell to her front door rang. 

_ “Who could be ringing the doorbell right now? Did ‘father’ forget something at home?”,  _ she thought. 

**[-]**

“IT'S HERE!!”, an overly hyperactive teenager with a newly dyed black electric bolt on his blonde hair said, “MOM! MAMA! IT'S HERE! THE UA EXAM RESULTS ARE HERE!” 

“Hold your horses kiddo.”, Yasuho Kaminari said, “With how you told us your exam had gone, having to be rescued by a fellow examinee…your chances don't really look that good to me.”

“Don't be so harsh on him Yasu.”, Yukiko Kaminari said, “Don’t worry little champ, I'm pretty sure that you did amazing.” 

“Thanks Mama.”, Kaminari said. 

“Can I….open this in my room?”, he asked, “not that I don't want to share the news with any of you...it's just that i want some privacy, you know.”

“Sure you can kiddo, I completely understand.”, she replied. 

As soon as the blonde haired kid entered the privacy of his room, he quickly put the sealed envelope on his desk, and sat on his computer chair.

“Here goes….nothing!”, the blonde haired boy said. 

And so, with encouraging words from his mother, Kaminari slowly peeled the wax seal off the white envelope that would seal his fate. And out came...a flat hard disk and a piece of paper…? 

“Am I a bear? Or am I a dog? Or a mouse? I don't know! All I know is that I'm the UA principal! Nedzu! At your service!” 

“Oh! A hologram!”, he exclaimed, surprised.

“Yes dear listener.”, Nedzu said, almost as if he knew what the startled boy had just said, “A hologram.” 

  
  


“Now, listen to what I have to say very carefully.”, the rat/bear/mouse said, “Your name is Kaminari Deki, you had applied to the Heroics Course at UA High from Roppongi Public Middle School and have officially been accepted, you had scored a total of thirty four points out of a hundred in the theoretical exam, barely passing, and forty villain points in the practical. You have been assigned to Class 1A. You have three days to email your confirmation to secure your spot at UA High, the email, along with the official UA brochure and student handbook have been included within this package. May you have a nice day.” 

“MOMMA! MOMMY!”, he yelled, “I PASSED THE EXAM!” 

“WHAT?”, the ladies cried in unison, rushing into his room. 

“I AM SO PROUD OF YOU DENKI!!”, Yasuho said, “I KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT!”

“You placed twelfth in the entrance exam?”, Yukiko said, examining the written report that had been included in the package, “Not half-bad kiddo. Congrats, I’m proud of you too.” 

“Thank you moms.”, he replied, with small droplets of tears staining his cheeks. 

“Anytime Denks…”, she said, “Anytime…” 

**[-]**

_ 2 weeks later…  _

“Izuku! Do you have your notebooks?”, a worried mama bear asked, “And your handkerchief? What about your wallet? And your phone? And don't forget your tissues! Do you want me to pack some lunch for you?” 

“Yes mom I remember taking my notebooks, I have my handkerchief, wallet and tissues in my pocket and do you really think that I can ever forget to take my phone with me?”, the green haired teenager replied in an exasperated tone. 

“Just...be careful okay…”, his mother said, “It's your first day at UA and a very big milestone for you… I just cannot help but worry…” 

“I know mom…”, he replied, “I’ll try to be safe okay?” 

“That's all I ask…”, she said. 

And just as the green haired teen was about to step out of their apartment, she said, “You look really cool Izuku, your father would be proud.” 

**[-]**

Reaching UA, it was the first time Izuku had a real chance to actually appreciate the sheer grandeur of the impressively designed building.

The impressive skyscraper shaped like a capital ‘H’ had been constructed on top of the Yamashita Forest hill so that it would always have the high ground in case of a villain invasion of Tokyo, its construction in the outskirts of Masutafu had also been a very calculated move as the city was reasonably far away from Tokyo, ensuring that an attempted siege on the school would allow for the military to come in and break it, along with the fact that Masutafu had the highest hero to civilian ratio in all of Japan. 

_ “Today is the day… the day when I can finally start paving my way to be the best hero ever…”,  _ he thought,  _ “Father… please give me strength.” _

Walking around the absolutely  _ massive  _ UA campus, Tokage Setsuna thought while trying to locate Class 1A,  _ “How the heck am I supposed to find my way around this place? I think that I am lost, oh for god’s sake… why did I never bother reading the damn student handbook?”  _

She was so absorbed in cursing herself out that she had failed to notice the green haired kid standing right in front of her, leading her on to a collision course with him. 

“Su-Su-Sumimasen!”, the person she had just bumped into said, “I-I should have been more careful!” 

“Oh no! Allow me to apologise! It was my fault after all.”, she replied, “After all, it was me who was not paying attention.” 

“O-Oh okay.”, Midoriya said, “A-and by any chance, do you know where Class 1A is?” 

“No way dude! Do you mean you're looking for 1A too?”

“Y-yes.”, 

“Sweet! Now I no longer have to feel lost alone! Let’s search for 1A together!”

_ And so, after half an hour more of wandering around the UA campus, Midoriya and Tokage were rescued by a blue haired senior who acted like she was constantly high on caffeine.  _

**[-]**

“GET YOUR FEET OFF THE DESK THIS INSTANT!”, Iida Tenya yelled at one of his classmates with ash blonde hair, he may not know his name yet, but there was no way he was going to let someone disrespect UA so brazenly. 

“DO YOU NOT THINK THAT PUTTING YOUR FEET ON TOP OF THESE SACRED DESKS IS INSULTING THE CRAFTSMEN THAT HAD CONSTRUCTED THEM?!”, he yelled, needlessly chopping his arms in the air to draw attention to himself. 

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO TRY AND YELL AT ME, YOU FUCKING EXTRA?!”, the blonde teen, now thoroughly pissed off by the spectacled boy’s antics said, “WHAT PRISSY SISSY MIDDLE SCHOOL PUT A STICK  _ THAT  _ LARGE UP YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING DISCOUNT LIGHTNING MCQUEEN?!”

“HAAAH! SUCH A DIRTY MOUTH YOU HAVE!”, Iida replied, scandalised by his comment, “ARE YOU SURE THAT A FERAL ANIMAL LIKE YOU IS FIT TO BE A HERO?!”

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO? I AM THE GREAT KATSUKI BAKUGOU, THE NEXT NUMBER ONE HERO!”, he said, now even angrier, “AND I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND AND FUCKING  _ KILL  _ YOU! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU CHICKEN FLAVORED TURTLE-LOOKING WASTE OF OXYGEN?!”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT-” 

His rant was interrupted by the swinging of the classroom door, as a familiar looking green haired boy entered the class along with a girl with hair a darker shade of green than his. 

“We found it!”, the girl exclaimed out in joy, “And that too before the teacher! We’re officially on time on our first day of UA! We did it Izuku-kun!”

Recognizing him to be the same person who had rescued him and Kaminari-san during the entrance exam, he approached the green haired duo and said began apologising. 

“Ehem...MY NAME IS TENYA IIDA FROM SOMEI PRIVATE ACADEMY!”, he said, “I BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD SAVED ME FROM THAT THREE POINTER ROBOT! AND FOR THAT! YOU HAVE MY DEEPEST GRATITUDE!”

“Damn dude, are you reading from a script?”, Tokage asked

“And who might you be?”, Iida aksed 

“Tokage. Tokage Setsuna.”, she replied 

“I’m pleased to meet you Tokage-san.”, he said, “But would you mind moving a bit? I have business with your companion over here.” 

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, take him. He is  _ all  _ yours Iida-kun.”, she replied with a catlike grin on her face. 

_ “Damn I really hope that Yanagi would have been here.”,  _ she thought,  _ “But it looks like she has been assigned to the other hero class.”,  _ failing to spot a head of black bob cut hair that was engaged in small talk with the pink skinned girl sitting beside her. 

The rest of the members were so engrossed in the chaos ensuing by the entrance door that the form of a giant yellow caterpillar shaped object was able to evade all of their attention completely and was currently sitting on the teacher’s podium. 

“SILENCE!” 

_ To be continued _

_ Word count : 1778 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : chapter two up! I had initially thought of including the quirk assessments within this chapter but realistically, that would have made the chapter too long. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated as always. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in beta-ing for this story, I am available on discord as bandito#7815 or you can always email me at chocolalelmao714@gmail.com 
> 
> With how this story is going, I would really appreciate a beta, as I really do think that this story will benefit from the efforts of another pair of hands.
> 
> I am also considering making a discord server so there’s that! 
> 
> also, about the part where i had said that the new chapter would come out on sunday? i got overexcited and ended up completing it early, and that is why here were are, hope you enjoy 
> 
> Until then,   
> G’bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

“SILENCE!”,the banana shaped cocoon yelled, startling everyone present in the room.

“Took you all long enough to notice me.”,he continued, “We need to work on sharpening your senses up. After all, how can you expect yourselves to be able to catch villains with such a lack of eye for detail?” 

Plopping a package onto the podium he said, “I am Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. You can call me whatever, I don't really care.”

He got off the podium and said, “Get your PE uniforms and meet me at Ground Beta in three.” 

“But Sir what abo-?”,Iida started, trying to ask their supposed homeroom teacher about the entrance ceremony and guidance session, but couldn’t , as the man disappeared from view. without acknowledging him.

_“What a bizarre character…”,_ the green haired teen thought, _“Aizawa Shouta huh?_

_Since he is teaching at UA, he ought to be a pro hero, but why can I not remember who he is…? Anyway, he does not look like the sort of person who would appreciate tardiness , it’ll be better to try and figure out who he is after seeing what he wants us to do in Ground Beta our first day here…”_

**[-]**

“It took you five minutes to arrive.”, their homeroom teacher said, “We must whittle it down to two before the end of this semester. But anyway, the reason why I have assembled all of you over here is so that I can assess your Quirks. Any questions?” 

“But Aizawa-sensei!”, the blue haired teen said while raising his hand, “What about the welcome ceremony? Or the guidance sessions?” 

“What about them? They're nothing but pointless frivolities.”, he said, “As students of the hero course, you do not have any time to waste on them.” 

“Hai sensei!”, the Ingenium rip off replied.

“Good.”, Aizawa said, “Now, as for the Quirk assessment test, I want you all to participate in a series of physical activities with your Quirks so that I can assess your strengths and weaknesses. And for an extra kick, the person with the lowest overall performance will be expelled. Immediately.” 

“E-e-expelled?!”, a short boy with purple balls as hair asked, “B-but it's not fair! We just got here! It's not even lunchtime!” 

“Life is hardly ever fair.”, Aizawa replied in a bored tone, “Deal with it.” 

And so the Quirk assessment test began. Aizawa had the students go through eight different physical tests, telling them to go all out with their Quirks in each of them. 

The first was the fifty meter dash. 

The students had to line up at a racetrack marked at fifty metres, and were told to use their Quirks to cover it as fast as possible, with Aizawa recording the time it took them to do so with the help of a stopwatch. 

The first two to go at it were Iida and Kaminari, the latter of which did not have a Quirk that would suit the situation, so was limited, and had to try and cover the track on foot, taking 7.79 seconds to do so, while the former was able to cover the track in an astounding 3.04 seconds. 

The next were Tokage and Kodaii, neither of which had Quirks suited to the challenge, except that the former had realised that detaching her hand, and throwing it to the finish line could technically count as covering the track. This led to her finish time being 4.79 seconds, while the latter had to run the track and was able to complete it in 6.86 seconds. 

The next two students were Bakugou and Midoriya, the latter of which was able to complete the track in 3.64 seconds by rapidly compressing the air behind him while expanding the air in front of him and then torching the affair, being able to essentially “throw” himself forward, while Bakugou, propelling himself forward using his explosion did so in 4.13 seconds. 

The next event was standing grip strength, where a student with multiple arms named Mezou Shouji had secured the first position by growing multiple arms and wrapping them around the machine, almost breaking it. 

The standing long jump followed suit, with a blonde french speaking kid who could shoot lasers out of his navel and the quiet girl with frog-like features being the only two to be able to clear the sandbox along with the spiky haired girl and Bakugou. 

With standing side jumps being the next event, the only participant of note was the short boy with strange balls on his head, who was able to get a fairly decent score by fashioning the balls on his heads into two pillars about his height and bouncing off of them. 

The next test was the ball throw, and was the one Izuku had been looking forward to the most. 

“Midoriya Izuku.”, Aizawa said, throwing a softball at him “You were the one with the highest number of villain points in the practical exam. Step into the circle and throw this as far as you can. I don't care what you do, just don't step out of the circle.”

“H-hai!”, the green haired teen replied, catching the ball and stepping inside the circle. 

_“Damn, what should I do?”,_ the green haired teen thought, _“I just cant use the same air pressure trick once again can I? There is no way that it is gonna work on such a large scale…oh no wait! It could work...but only if there I can give the ball a little extra force during launch…”_

“What are you doing Midoriya? Hurry up!”, Aizawa said, “We don't have the entire day y’know!”

_“Oh wait! Maybe I_ _do_ _have a way to give the ball that force… but it’ll require pinpoint timing…”_

Taking the deep breath, the teen began compressing the air a few metres above him, but this time in the shape of a large spring. 

_“The spring is tilted at an angle of forty five degrees…which would ensure maximum range...after the spring has launched the ball up in the sky I will have to_ _really_ _compress the air behind it… and then light it! Yes I can do this!”,_ he thought to himself. 

Taking a deep breath, the green haired teen slowly tossed the ball over the “spring” he had constructed out of compressed air, and let the spring do its job before quickly taking a lighter out from his pant pocket, and lighting the air on fire. 

_BOOM_

“Eight hundred and fifteen metres.”, Aizawa said, as he showed the class his scores on his smartphone screen, “This is what you people can accomplish if you use your Quirks wisely.” 

“Woah….eight hundred and fifteen metres? Are you even human, dude?”, the red haired teen with spikes said, in a slightly jealous tone, “I don’t think that any of us could compete with that.” 

In the end, the red haired teens words turned out to be true, as Izuku’s score went unbeaten, with the only person even getting being the tall girl with spiky hair, who was somehow able to pull a cannon out of her torso, throwing the ball an incredible 810 metres. 

Aizawa then had them take part in a seated toe touch, sit ups and a distance run to judge their flexibility, knee strength and endurance. 

“So, since there is no point in telling you your individual scores.”, Aizawa said, “I am just going to show you your total score right over here.”, pointing to a large LCD screen mounted on the wall, “They are just the average of your performance in each event.”

With a tap of his finger, said screen came to life and displayed on it, was the fate of the students of Class 1A.

The first position had gone to Izuku Midoriya, the second position to Todoroki Shouto, while Iida had scored the fourth position, Tokage had scored the tenth position, Kodai had managed to score eleventh and Kaminari had scored the sixteenth position. 

“NOOOO!!”, the short purple haired teen cried out, who everyone assumed was Minoru Mineta, as he was rolling on the concrete ground, with giant tears rolling out from his eyes, ”This cannot be! I cannot be expelled from UA right now! I haven't even been able to feel up the girls over here!”

“Minoru Mineta.”, their homeroom teacher droned out,”Even in the entrance exam you had shown yourself to be a pathetic coward… that along with the lack of potential you have displayed on the first day today, and rumors about your…behaviour towards women, I simply cannot allow you to continue to be a part of the hero course. Go to the principal's office and wait for me over there.” 

Sniffling, the perverted boy dragged himself over to the principal’s office, hoping that the animal-principal-person would prove to be more reasonable than his employee, and help him keep his spot in the hero course.

**[-]**

After changing back into his school uniform, Izuku was in his seat in homeroom, waiting for their teacher to return to class, conversing with Tokage in the meantime, who had been assigned the seat to his right. 

“So Mister Top Ranker.”, she said, with a smirk on her face, “What are your thoughts on our ‘Aizawa-sensei’?”

“Eh, he seems cool.”, Midoriya replied, “Bet he sure does have solid instincts, given how he expelled that grape flavored pervert on the first day.”

“Oh? And what makes you think that he was a pervert?”, she asked. 

“Did you not hear what he said?”, he replied, “The only reason he wanted to be in the hero course was because he wanted to get...er...intimate with the girls.” 

“Oh.”, she said silently, any sympathy that she may have had harboured for her ex-classmate vanishing after hearing that. 

“So anyway.”, she replied, trying to change the topic, “Where do you live?” 

“Me? I live in the Shizuoka Prefecture.”, he said 

“Sweet! Me too! Wanna take the train home together?”, she said.

“I-I don't see why not..”, he replied sheepishly, not exactly used to people offering to ride home with him. 

“EXCUSE ME!”, Iida barged in, with the ferocity (and subtlety) of a charging bull, “I could not help but eavesdrop on your conversation! And even though I do live in the Saitama Prefecture, I would be delighted if I, too, could join you two too till we reach Shizuoka!”

“Oh Engine-Boy? You wanna accompany us? Well,the more the merrier. Right Kodai-chan?”, the green haired girl said. 

“I-I guess..”, she replied, not really used to interacting with a large group of people. “I mean it couldn’t hurt…” 

“So it’s decided then! To Shizuoka we go!” 

_To be continued…_

_Word count : 1791_

_Notes : A huge thanks to my friend Tazlory on discord for beta reading this chapter!_

_Also, methinks that….the engine boy joke may just have been the best one I have ever written! Anyway, this chapter was released on 14.01.2021 and the next chapter will probably come out early, as my schedule for next week seems to be pretty free…_

_Anyway, as always, I urge you to leave your kudos and comments, as they seem to be the only real source of serotonin I have left these days._

_Also, be warned, I have really gotten into JJBA and AOT these few months and plan on using some of their themes in my story, or more specifically in the action sequences I plan on writing. I will update the tags once it's relevant._

_Also, I am officially stopping the use of the notes section provided by AO3 as I really cannot figure out how to use it for the life of me._

_This story is also crossposted on fanfiction.net under the same name!_

_Until then,_

_G’bye_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, I do think that I have done a pretty decent job of introducing almost all main characters for this fic, obviously, one of them still remains, but he too, will join the fray soon :P 
> 
> chapter word count : 1779 words 
> 
> tell me whether you people would prefer shorter or longer chapters in the future, it would be very appreciated
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, and a comment would be appreciated too!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, you may contact me on discord, I go by bandito#7815
> 
> I will try updating this every sunday if I can! So expect the next update on the 14th of january 2020


End file.
